


Not quite cold

by Nesquake (sanity_shallow)



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naga!Dream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Choking, can this be called bondage?, snake boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanity_shallow/pseuds/Nesquake
Summary: It's cold and snakes—Nagas for this matter hates them. George hates the cold too, even if it is his boyfriend. Though, he always makes the exemption.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Not quite cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I don't know how to tag or anything like that. If there are tags or things that I missed, please, do tell.  
> And also, if any of them says they don't like being shipped, I'll gladly take this down.
> 
> Happy Halloween, guys! Enjoy reading!

George never liked the cold. Yes, he'd prefer it would snow rather than have the sunburn his skin off. But, he still didn't like it.

  
"Dream please, don't." A soft grumble escaped the smaller one's throat, though he wanted it to sound more of a demand than anything else. George spent the whole afternoon outside, hunting and resetting traps for prey. And since the winter months coming earlier with his stubbornness to listen to his boyfriend to wear something else rather than some shirt and long shorts, it didn't end well for the brunette. Plus, the world seemed to spite him, making it rain, freezing the whole house.

The other hadn't budged from his spot, only curling his tail tighter around the smaller one's legs as they sat in a pile of rugs and blankets on the floor. Hands snaked around his waist, barely lifting the knitted sweater George just put on. And Dream's head laid buried by his neck, planting sweet kisses down his shoulder. Usually, the brunette would be the one nudging near the taller and -secretly- enjoying the lack of basic personal space —and staring at his bare chest as he refuses to wear anything, though the days seemed to be against the blonde.

Dark scales that stuck onto Dream's half and tail were metallic, soft, yet only sent shivers through the hairs of his skin. Speaking of skin, even with the smooth delicate tone of his human parts, they were still ever so cold, one of which George couldn't stand in these types of weathers. The only bearable thing was his hair —golden that clashed with the light shade of greenish-brown scales and untamed, especially when humid. 

George would have tried to shove the other off -not that he can actually succeed when tried to- if it wasn't for the fact that Dream's tail also caught his wrists, now in the same fate as his legs. "We're literally by the fire, Dream." Still, he tried struggling on which resulted in light snickers. "Go and crawl over there and-"

The naga who pulled the brunette down the couch where most of the blankets were piled up, only complied by pulling both of them closer to the near heat source. Heat could be felt on George's face quite literally and figuratively. Still, he couldn't stand that etching metal like chill, even his breath by his shoulder could lone force his body to tremble and warm up. All George got in response to his protests was a simple ' _no_ ', only having his body warm up even more.

"Seriously, Dream. _It's cold_." There was a struggle in the smaller one's tone freezing each time he spoke. He couldn't feel his legs and hands, only having static overtake those senses. It didn't help that Dream's tail, slowly adjusted themselves up, now binding his arms and his thighs, with his freezing hands rubbing circles on his hips. Even the way Dream nipped on his skin was cold. 

" _It is_." His tone hummed a playful tune, dancing around the two words. George wanted to keep himself upset about the freezing touch, but when faced by this, could he even stop himself from growing half-hard? "It's cold, Georgie."

His hands where the blonde had the ends of his tail tied, trailing over his chest in a gradual dragging movement. The grip on his thighs only tightened up, only increasing the crawling chill of Dream's scales. The taller one's body began to shift from his side to the front of his own body while pressing his lips on George's neck, keeping him from looking down. If it wasn't for some of the pillows behind the smaller, he would have fallen over the blankets.

"Dream?" The smaller whimpered, forcing a slightly innocent tone as the naga's half brushed against his crotch.

The taller trailed a hand down, lifting one of George's legs to untangle from his tail. A small blush painted the smaller's face, seemingly misunderstanding his movement other than just being affectionate. Just as he was about to mutter an apology, Dream moved, planting kisses by the edges of his lips. Feeling warm ice press repeatedly on his face, only caused whimpering from his voice. It was a good enough distraction as George didn't notice how Dream spread his thighs, lightly rubbing against his growing boner. 

"You make it _so_ addicting." The naga breathes against a kiss, parting the smaller's lips. A longer moan was given as his arms were let loose from his tail, yet still stuck between both of their chests. "It's _so_ cold-" The end of his tail hooked on the hems of his sweater, pulling the fabric up to his neck, exposing his skin to the freezing chill and heat from the nearby flame. " and you're _so_ warm."

" _You're_ cold." George hissed, the words barely escaping his mouth.

Dream only towered over the smaller, a smirk that hardly wavered away from his lips teasingly painted on and emerald eye lights hummed a glow. His body was a bigger built than his, even excluding his tail. Light from the fire fueled the large stature, tracing his sides with the faint gleam.

"But you like it."

' _No, I don't.'_ was what George would have said if he had gained the courage to. 

Dream went back, focusing on decorating bits of red onto his skin, nibbling onto the sides of his chest, purposely ignoring the near sweet spots. The smaller could only give shivering moans, too embarrassed to beg for that satisfaction. Forcing himself to stand the teasing for his stubbornness.

"You like me curling up around you?" Just as he spoke, his tail began to crawl over his skin, tugging off his pants. There was another protest rising but was too late as the rest of his clothes were stripped away from him. Just as what George expected, the cool breeze, mixing with the flame's heat made his skin indecisive, only coming to the conclusion as Dream's tail returned coiling around his leg. It was freezing, even with the warmth reaching the naga's scales.

"H-How are you still so cold?" Hands covered his beat-red face, understanding why the other adored touching so much. His body was somewhat warmer —safer than going that near the fire.

"Why keep your warmth for yourself?" Dream pulled down his hands to the sides of his body, letting his tail curl around George's waist with his wrists tucked in then up to his neck, loosely crawling to poke his cheek. "Warm me up, George." A low groan escaped the taller's lips as they ghosted over his shivering bare chest. " _Please_ warm me up." 

The smaller couldn't give a snarky comment to that alluring tone. Dream's tone only stimulated the pleasure going right through his lower half. George could barely keep a low moan as he couldn't grab onto Dream, being squeezed underneath him. He felt helpless, unable to stop the stimulating teasing. Though, his wish was granted as the other nipped on his nipple, finally letting its shade form redder. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" George can practically feel the formation of a smirk on his skin. "I need consent."

"When have you-" The brunette forced back a breath. "Fine, just- fine."

"Of course."

Dream had poked the end of his tail between his lips, gently forcing an inch inside his mouth. His tail was thick with the freezing scales moving effortlessly inside his mouth, acting like a stronger tongue. A low groan escaped the naga's lips with George's breathes vibrating through his tail and thick saliva warming his scales.

  
George doesn't like the cold. But, he does like Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write more than this. I'm too embarrassed to write the rest of the fic


End file.
